Adventures of a demigod
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "The norse gods are real,"... "And they want war."
1. Chapter 1

Being a demigod stinks. I mean, yeah its cool when people say, "I have godly good looks!" or something like that because then you can say, "Eh, for _you_ not technically, but for _me, _I technically do," but when your in a fight (or war for that matter) to the death by your supposed "family members" then not so much. Especially when an innocent demigod (heck, or mortal) dies. Well, enough of my ranting, I suppose an introduction is in order.

My name is Izabell Crew, daughter of Apollo. Yes, _the Apollo_, as in the Greek god. Sadly, I'm not a full god, (I'm sure you've figured that much out since I was ranting about demigods) but a demigod. Wow, I sound redundant. Anyways, a demigod is somebody who is half-god and half-human. I've known I was a demigod ever since I've been born. You see, either you get sent to one of two boarding schools for demigods on your 6th birthday to start training to live in a world of mythology or you live in the mortal world, completely oblivious to the world of mythology, and die before you can live your life to the fullest. Me? I go to **INSERT NAME OF SCHOOL HERE*** **run by Aristotle himself. There is also The Academy run by Plato himself. Every demigod dreams of going to Chiron's School for Heroes. Only the best demigods can go there. Therefore, I'm going to go there. I mean, I'm the best archer there is at my school, the best lyre player, one of the oldest, and the best-looking child of Apollo. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm modest? Whoa, getting off topic. Anyways, long story short, the life of a demigod is depressing, happy, fun, painful, tragic, amazing, horrifying, and everything in between. Confusing, huh? Well, here's a good example:

It was a normal Monday morning. I was walking down the halls going to sword fighting class. Yeah, I guess I should explain… again. You see (wow, I'm saying that a lot), at demigod schools, we don't learn math, reading, writing, ect, ect, (and thank the gods for that) but we learn cool stuff like sword fighting, man-to-man combat, archery, knife fighting. Mythology (or would it be gods-ology?), and ancient Greek. Ok, mostly cool stuff. Our school is like a regular boarding school except for the fact that we live with all of our half siblings in one room. So I share a room with all of my half sisters and my half brothers all live in the room next to us. The same goes with all of the gods' kids. Again, getting off topic. Anyways, I was walking down the halls and when I passed the Hermes boys' dorm, I heard yelling and a lot of cursing. Me, being the curious one, took a peek inside. Big mistake.

A word about Brian Lancost before you meet him; He is the most bigheaded, egotistical, annoying, son of Hermes ever, maybe person ever. Although, that may be biased because we're enemies. I don't exactly remember what happened because it ended up with us both out-cold, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with rabbits, sunglasses, and whisks. You know, now that I think about it, it's probably better that I don't remember it. Anyways, he's my age (16), with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous that makes you wonder what he's done and/or is going to do to you and/or your room. I'm the only person who can beet him at poker, can even come close to matching him with height (he's tall, as in like over six feet tall), one of the only people who can get even close to beating him in sword fighting, and the only one with enough guts to prank him because he will get you back and it won't be pretty.

Anyways, he was yelling and kicking over stuff then his eyes met mine. Oh, if looks could kill…

"YOU!"

"ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PART OF THE ROOM?"

"First of all, you have eyes, look for yourself. Second of all, why do you just assume this was my doing?" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth in mock horror. He huffed intelligently and gave me a look that said _Oh-come-on-I'm-no-son-of-Athena-but-I'm-not-stupid-enough-to-think-that-anybody-but-you-would-do-this. _Wow. Who knew that one glare could mean so much. "Fine! I will explain what's going on. I don't want you to hurt your small brain from trying to concentrate on one thing for too long. Your walls are painted hot pink, your pillows have been replaced with red heart-shaped ones that match your bedspread, and all your movies have been replaced with chick-flicks, so basically it looks like you're a son of Aphrodite… besides your looks of course."

"And you had to do this…. Why?"

"And you have to just assume I did this…. Why?" He gave me that same glare. I glared back. Doing this, I was able to analyze Brian more closely. He looked no different than he did everyday: a white T-shirt, blue basketball shorts, Nike shoes (in honor of his best friend, Ryan, son of Nike), and his hair a rat's nest. Except this time his eyes were full of rage, anger, shock, and an emotion I've never seen before: sadness. Why? I'll probably never know.

He stopped glaring at me long enough for him to say, "Look just-"

I cut him off there to do a little victory dance. "HAHA! I won the staring contest and you didn't! Did you hear that world? The great Izabell Crew beat the puny little Brian Lancost in a staring contest!" I got up in his face, pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Ha!" In reply, he tried to bite my finger off. I pulled back just in time and lightly slapped him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever. Look, just admit that you made my room look like this, clean it up, then we can get past this little problem, ok?"

I pretended to think about this, scratched my chin, get up in his face and said a simple "No."

"What? Yes!"

"Um…. Nah. Too boring."

"I really don't care. You're going to clean up this mess!"

"Nope!" I said, popping the "P" and ran away. Of course, he decided to follow me. I bit back a curse. I was a fast runner, but he was faster. After a few twists and turns, run-ins, some tripping, and I think a bathroom break, he tackled me to the ground. We were both breathing heavy, sweating, and embarrassed. People started staring, I can't say I blame them. I mean, it wasn't that rare of a sight to see Brian chasing me or me chasing Brian but we were nose to nose and we didn't have some sort of weapon to one of the others throat. He was looking around at the people staring so I took that as an opportunity. I kicked him in the stomach with so much force, it sent him toppling over my head and flat on the ground. I didn't hear any sounds that sounded like bones breaking so I calmly got off, brushed off my jeans and headed to the arena just as the bell rang. There were whispers all around me. Some saying stuff along the lines of, "I can't believe they got in _another _fight!", "What happened _this time_?", and Jolene and her half sisters giggling. I just rolled my eyes. While I was preoccupied with that, I ran into something. Well, more like someone, but could be easily classified as "something" and/or "it".

"M-Mr. A-A-ristot-totle. What brings you out of your office to this part of the school." I won't lie: I was scared out of my wits. Our principle, Mr. Aristotle, can be really scary when he wants to. I probably shrunk under his glare. He has dark brown eyes that look black when he was really, really annoyed. His hair was almost as dark as his eyes. Looking at him, you would think that he was a son of Hades and not a son of Athena. Oh, and before you go and get confused, the granted him, Chiron, and Plato immorality, saying, "They are, were, and always will be, fine instructors. Nobody could compare to these trainers!" or something cheesy like that.

"Oh, nothing really," he said nonchalantly. "I was in my office in an important meeting with some of the gods when I heard yelling and curses I looked out my window and saw you and Mr. Lancost running down the halls. Knowing you two, I figured I should follow before somebody gets killed."

I smiled sheepishly. "Would you believe it if I said we were having a race?"

"No. So, what was it about this time? Was it something worth getting in trouble or was it-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, which was probably an idiotic move but I was mad. "Why am I the only one being chewed out for this? Where's Lancost and why can we talk about this after class?"

"Mr. Lancost is in the infirmary. You didn't break any bones but injured him. Nothing too serious, but still. And don't worry, he will be "chewed out" as you call it later. I will talk to your instructor later. You can have a private lesson. Anyways, what happened?"

I told him everything about the prank. You could tell he was trying not to laugh. That's the cool part about him; he may seem like a jerk but he's actually pretty cool. Heck, he's even pranked the kids of The Academy.

"It seems that what you did wasn't too bad so I supposed that you will be cleaning up the mess and his part of the room for the rest of the week."

I wanted to yell, to scream, or even kick a wall (I've done that before. Lets just say that it ended with me having a broken foot and a new hole in the wall). This wasn't fair! I know that Brian is going to make his room even messier than it usually is just because of this. I tried to keep my voice steady (and failed) when asking, "What about Brian Lancost's punishment?"

"Dishes," he replied simply and left. I did another little happy dance. Sure cleaning his room would be bad but with dishes, I could get all of my friends (and I have a lot of them) to make their plates extra dirty. Just then, something dawned on me. I had send Brian to the infirmary. I mean, sure, I hate him, but I think that was a little uncalled for. Heck, I didn't even mean to, I just didn't control my strength. I made a split-second decision, skipped class, and went to go see Brian.

**PAGEBRAKE!**

When I got to the infirmary, I immediately felt bad for Brian, and I hadn't even seen him yet. If I had to describe the infirmary with one word it would be white. I'm not kidding; everything was pure white, like a new-fallen snow. Wow that sounded so cheesy, I think even Jolene would gag. I was ready to go buy gallons of multi-colored neon paints and just splash it everywhere, but that might give somebody a heart attack, so I just chipped off some of my neon yellow nail polish (_not_ my idea, blame Jolene) and let it sit on the floor. I must have zoned out because the next thing I know, an annoying, yet oh-so familiar voice says, "What happened? Are you here because your heart broken that I'm gone?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I was ready to turn around and slap that smirk right off his face when I can up with a plan.

I started to sob; loud, annoying sobs. I kept randomly muttering stuff like: "Why me?" and "My mom will be so mad!" I kept "crying" until I felt an arm around me.

"Hey, Hey. Don't worry, it's ok. Now what's wrong?" I shook my head and turned around. "At least let me offer my shoulder to…you know…cry on?" It came out hesitant and in more of a question form than anything. He was probably scared that I would hit him for acting like that. _Smart boy,_ I thought. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

While keeping up on my crying act, I replyed,"M-Mr. Ari-Aristot-totle ex-expell-spelled m-me." Then I went hysterical and bawled my eyes out. I put my arms out for a hug and Brian embraced me. _Forget what I said about him being smart, _I told myself.

"Why would Mr. Aristotle do something like that? As you can see, I'm fine. I'm-I'm so sorry. Maybe I can talk to him, I mean, you are one of our best fighters and…." He faltered. "And I couldn't stand it if I knew I was the one who got you expelled."

I couldn't help it-I laughed. I laughed so hard that I thought somebody would put me in a mental hospital. "You-you ac-actually thought tha-that Ari-Aristotole would ex-_expelle me_? You are su-such of an-an idiot! Ha!" I looked up, expecting to see an angry-or at least _embarrassed-_face look at me but all I saw was a sad face. It-_Brian_-looked on the verge of tears, something I never thought I would see-_ever._

Then it dawned on me. Brian actually cared that I might have been expelled. I actually cared that it was his fault and I was sitting there laughing like there was no tomorrow and calling him an idiot. If anybody was the idiot, it was me.

"Hey look, Brian," I started awkwardly. Don't get me wrong, I have apologized, lots of times before, just never to Brian Lancost. "I'm really sorry. That was- that was mean. Oh, and um, thanks."

"Why are you saying thanks?" The bitterness in his voice surprised me. Even when he was getting mad at me, he was usually easy-going.

"For….ummm….caring?"

"Oh," _Oh?_ I thought._ Was that really the best thing you could do? How about a Your welcome or no problem but oh? I mean really. Well, that's Brian for you. _I must have tuned him out, but cause the next thing I knew, he was waving his hand in front of my face calling my name. He started laughing because when I noticed him, I kind of fell off of the infirmary couch we were sitting on. "Having an inner monologue again, Crew?"

"In your adolescent dreams, Lancost." I paused. "Could repeat what you said after, 'Oh'?"

"Sure. Anything for the crazy person." I stuck my tongue out at him like the ever so mature person I am. "Anyways, as I was saying, your welcome. I am that cool, huh?"

"Don't ruin it, Lancost."

" Geese! Fine! Bossy. Anyways, apology accepted. I probably would've done the same thing."

"Of course you would've," I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"And, even though this happened, I still hate you. With a passion."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today. "I hate you, too, Lancost."

"Good," Then a look of realization dawned on him. "And we never, _ever_, tell_ anybody_ about this, got it?"

"Like I needed to be told, Lancost."

"Oh, and one question." I was about to open my mouth to yell, _Hurry up! I ditched class to make sure you were ok! I _have _to make it to my next class or I am dead meat! _But he beat me to it. "Did you ditch class to make sure I was ok?"

The way he said it didn't tell me weather he was grateful for it or not. One half really was happy but the other half said, _I'm going to hold this against you for the rest of your life! _I decided to tell him the truth. "Um… yeah. I kinda felt bad about putting you in this white room so I came to check on you, but don't get used to it."

"Never will." The bell rang in all its annoying-ness. "See ya later, Izabell!" He yelled as he ran to his next class. I took my slow time getting to class; it was archery, so I didn't need practice. Then entire time I was walking, I kept thinking something was wrong with that conversation (besides the obvious fact that we were at each others necks), something that was a once and a lifetime chance and I missed it. I kept contemplating this during archery, what could have been wrong? Just as I pulled back, it hit me. It hit me so hard, I missed the target completely. Brian Lancost called me by my real name.

***** I know that, in history, he had an actual name of the school but I'm not sure what it's called. If you have any ideas, could you tell me? If not, could you give me and Idea of a school name? Thank you**

**How was it? Super? Horrible? Do you want me to never write again? I wrote this a couple years ago so yaaaaa. Don't alert/favorite w/o reviewing first!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only one review? And that was from my friend, whom I asked to read. C'mon, guys. Ignore the rule from last chapter; you don't HAVE to review, I just want to know that you guys are reading!**

I won't lie: I was in a state of shock all day. People tried to talk to me but all that came out was: "Lancost…real name…what in Hades?" I give it about a day for rumors to start flying. Finally, Jolene did something very un-Jolene-like: she slapped me across the face. Ever been slapped by an Aphrodite girl with sharp nails? Well let me tell you, it will wake you up from even the strongest of a trance.

"Ok," she started, clearly annoyed. "What's up with you?"

"Well, lets see," I shot back. "I just got slapped by my best friend. Is that what you were looking for?"

"Well, that _could_ be a problem," she smiled, letting me know that she was just playing. "But no. I slapped you to get you out of you little trance. So, how did you get in your trance? Something wrong with a certain Brian Lancost?" Dang, she was good. Ok, lets back it up a bit. I know what you're thinking: _Whoa! She's smart for a daughter of Aphrodite! _Her dad is a beautician; that's how he caught the attention of the love goddess herself, but he didn't want a child so he gave her to a family friend: Prof. Lily Clayton. Athena probably blessed Miss. Clayton because she was one of the smartest people ever. She was also the nicest person ever. She never yelled, never called anyone a name, had fresh baked cookies all the time, and was always all smiles. One day, Lily got news that her husband died in war. After that, she was never all smiles. In fact, she barely ever smiled. She started getting mad, moody, and cranky. Sometimes she just yelled at random people because they did something that she didn't like. Jolene was only 6 at the time, so she didn't know that Lily would yell at her if she did something wrong. After a couple of times getting yelled at, she learned she had to be perfect. Lily would never be too harsh on her, but one day, she cracked. Jolene was asking for help on a simple math problem and Lily started calling her names but none to harsh. Only one thing fazed her: when Lily called her stupid. Ever since then, Jolene tried to be the smartest at everything. So despite her long caramel hair, tan (and blemish-free) skin, perfect body structure, and lavender eyes, she gave even Athena's kids a run for their money when it came to smarts.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, she asked if it had to do anything to do with Lancost. "How'd you know?"

"First of all, before I slapped you," she smiled at that and I rolled my eyes, trying to contain my smile. "Every time somebody talked to you, you'd say, 'Lancost…real name…what in Hades?' and doesn't it always have something to do with him?"

I guess I was pretty stupid. She _did _have a point. Well, two points actually. "Oh. Yeah. Heh. Duh." There was a weird silence for a while, only to be disturbed by our laughter. We just stood there laughing like idiots until the pre-curfew bell sounded. That was basically was a warning saying that we either have to be in our rooms in five minutes or be eaten by monsters.

"See ya tomorrow, Iz!" Jolene said with a smile.

"Maybe." We simultaneously frowned at this.

"Why wouldn't you? It's Saturday."

"I got in trouble-"

"No surprise there."

"-So now I have to cleanup Lancost's mess he calls a room."

"I'll sneak you out!" Her excitement was more than I could handle. Her frown morphed into a smile that was easily as big as the Jokers. Heck, maybe even bigger.

"How?"

"I'll get somebody to take your shift. Oh! Maybe that one guy who has a huge obsession over me. What's his name? Ummm…"

"Barlow?"

"Yeah! Him! I'll tell him that I'll give him a hug if he does. Then we can sneak out of the school, see a movie, get something to eat, and just have a good time together."

I chuckled and agreed. We then raced back to our rooms. Being eaten by monsters is not high on my Top Ten Things To Do list.

**PAGEBRAKE!**

When I got to my room, I was ticked off. You may be asking, _why are you ticked off, oh great and amazing Izabell?_ Ok, maybe not exactly that, but along those lines. Well, lets just say, Brian got me back. Usually, I would shrug it off and go to bed because I was always too tired to do anything but I wasn't able to do that because my bed wasn't there. Where my bed should've been was a note in Brian's sloppy handwriting. It said:

_Izabell Crew- _

_I told you I still hated you with a passion. Do you think I was kidding about that? If you did, you were stupider than I thought you were, and that's saying something! You'll find your bed soon enough. In fact, I'll give it to you! It's not that easy, though. You'll have to do something for me…_

When I read the rest, my eyes went wide. There was no way I was going to do what he wanted me to do. Besides, I wouldn't have my bed tonight anyways. Then again, if I didn't do what he wanted tomorrow, then I would _never_ get my bed back and I would get in trouble for not having a bed. I sighed and made up my mind, even though it might be the death of me.

When I went to sleep, I had a dream. It wasn't your normal dream; it was actually pretty scary. I was in a throne room. It looked like any throne room you would see: huge windows with purple and gold curtains, a big floor that echoed with even the lightest of steps, and the floor had a beautiful gold bow and arrow painted onto it, but the weird thing was who was on the throne. I expected it to be Apollo or even Artemis but it was I. I was taking this in when I heard a voice saying: "Lady Izabell, Lady Izabell! We are under attack! Captain Brian Lancost is injured! The…" I zoned out during the rest of the sentence. Brian got hurt? As much as I hated him, I felt bad. He was hurt while I was just sitting here. The creepy voice with no body jarred me out of my (rather depressing) thoughts. "Wake up! Wake up, Lady Izabell!"

"Wait! Where's Brian? Where's Brian?" Then I fell into darkness. Well, not darkness exactly, but my black carpeted floor.

"Brian's in his room," I shuttered, because that voice was eerily similar to the voice in my dream, but this voice was female. "I suppose. Why would I know? Even better question: why do you care? I thought you hated him."

When I opened my eyes, I was looking into the lavender eyes of the one and only, Jolene. "I do hate him! I just- long story. What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You were screaming saying stuff like: 'What happened?' and 'No! Not Brian!' So, what happened?" I reluctantly told her about my nightmare, her nodding at random points. I left out my thoughts about how I felt bad. She wouldn't let me hear then end of it. At some point, she got nail stuff. I almost gagged at the stench of nail polish.

"So…?"

"'So…?' yourself. Hey, should I do pink or purple?"

"I really don't care. Were you even listening?"

"Of course!" She seemed hurt that I would think that thought, though I could hear some playfulness in it.

"Prove it." She then proceeded to tell me everything, word for word.

She smirked as a wave of victory rolled over her face. "Proof enough for you?" She laughed at my wordlessness. "Come on, it's breakfast. There serving chocolate-chip pancakes."

Needless to say, I ran the rest of the way.

**ANOTHERPAGEBRAKE!**

"Well, well, if it isn't Crew. So, are you going to take me up on my offer to get your bed back? Or are you just gonna chicken out and go tell Mr. Aristotle?" I knew that voice all to well. It was the one and only Brian Lancost. I was really hopping my dream about him being hurt was true now.

I turned around; no doubt a look of disgust and annoyance on my face. "I won't be doing either, Lancost."

"Oh yeah, you can't do anything. You don't have the uniform!"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't do it. It's stupid, immature, and _embarrassing_! There's no way I would do it. I'd rather face Ares and Athena together in war." Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a bit. Ok, a lot. The option of facing two war gods who could spontaneously combust you in war is out of the question. All I was trying to do was get the point across that I was _not_ about to do what he wanted me to do.

"Oh poor Izabell, I thought you would have made up your mind once you read the note. I mean, you no daughter of Athena, but anybody would have done that." By now, we had caught most of the cafeteria's attention. Also, (if my eyes and ears weren't fooling me) some people were betting on who would come out alive. "Even Jolene, that stup- _dumb_ daughter of Aphrodite, would know that the wise choice would be what I want you to do."

When he said that, he reminded me that I _did_ make the choice last night. I guess my nightmare scared me so much, I forgot. Now, I have to make it look like I gave in to him. Either way, this was going to end in his victory. So I had no choice but to say: "Fine."

"What?" he said innocently, yet smugly.

"FINE!" My temper was not one to be tested; yet he was testing it! That idiot.

"Your, ah-hem, _uniform_, is in your room."

"You. Went. In. My. Room. I'm so going to get you for this." He just shrugged and shooed me off.

When I got to my room, I realized he was right. Right on the spot where my bed _should be_, was a uniform, A.K.A., stage one to Operation: Death of Izabell Crew. I did a double take on the uniform and almost died right there. The "uniform" was a cheer leading uniform.

I put it on and walked to the cafeteria. Before I opened the doors, I took a deep breath, and said my famous last words: "Brian Lancost, kiss my quiver."

**I'm only putting the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. Only two. Is that so hard?**


End file.
